Revelation
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: What if Jack had of discovered David Banner was alive in equinox, when he had him trapped in the dressing room, how would it have turned out? Would Jack have changed his mind, on what he would do with the Hulk? Read on to find out!
1. At Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and definatly never will.**

**Hi this is my first Fic in this criteria, so feel free to tell me if someone is out of character or anything like that. Cheer, and enjoy.**

**This was created because I never liked the way Jack was always kept in the dark, so I hope you enjoy it.**

The Incredible Hulk

Revelation

Chapter 1,

At Last,

Jack had entered the library of the large mansion, where he had finally found his missing John Doe, there was a brief scuffle, and finally Jack had him trapped in a dressing room. He held a gun in his hand ready to use if it was necessary it's contents, tranquilizer, he was going to have his way this time no matter what,

Still David refused to let Jack see his face as he had a black mask covering his features,

"3 years." Jack said out loud, David began to move,

"Don't move...it's over John take off the mask." Jack ordered,

"Mr. McGee...mine is not a happy life all I want to do is get rid of the creature...why won't you leave me alone?" David asked,

"From the beginning no one's believed me...you're my vindication." He replied,

"And you'll be destroying me." David added,

"I'll be stopping a dangerous and uncontrollable force." Jack protested,

"The creature saved your life more than once you know that." David reminded,

"The creature is also responsible for taking lives I was there at the laboratory fire...he killed David Banner an Elena Marks" Jack explained,

"No, no, no, no, She died from the fire the creature tried to help her." David protested,

"You'll have every chance to prove that in a court of law...take off the mask" Jack ordered again,

"Will you shoot me?" David asked,

"It's only a tranquilizer." Jack replied,

"If you have enough there to subdue the creature you could kill me." David reasoned, all the while moving down the line of clothes racks,

"Take off the mask." Jack ordered more forcibly, "Take it off."

"Mr. McGee you're risking bringing out the creature in me now please, please stay back...you know what could happen." David reasoned,

Just then he made a break for it, dashing towards the barely opened door, but Jack wasn't about to let him get away again, and soon he fired the tranquilizer dart into David's back. Diving at his legs Jack knocked David off his feet; this caused David to strike his head on the doorknob knocking him unconscious, although Jack was struck in the jaw by David's pirate boots when he fell to the ground.

As soon as Jack regained his awareness as to what was going on he noticed that David was lying motionless on the floor, the tranquilizer that he was using was not that potent to knock him out that fast. So he crawled over to him, briskly removing the dart and rolling him onto his back checking for a pulse while also noticing a mild gash on his forehead.

Jack could fee a strong pulse which was a good thing because the last thing he wanted was to kill the man he had put all his efforts into catching. He sat back in triumph while extending a hand to his jaw that ached with a fury; he soon felt the sticky substance known all to well as blood when he moved his hand to the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly pushing aside everything he reached his hand towards David's face to remove the mask, sliding it off his head he finally saw that the John Doe he had spent days with out in the forest was none other then David Banner. He was in shock he was sure David was dead, but he wasn't because he had just knocked him unconscious, things were happening to fast for his liking and it was about time he got a few facts straight.

David was meant to be dead he was meant to have died in the laboratory fire along with Elena Marks that same night, he didn't know that when he had tracked the hulk to make him pay for killing David banner he was actually tracking David banner. Even though David would have begged to differ Jack saw him as a friend, only sometimes he didn't act like it, and he had felt bad ever since that night with the fire because they had an argument, and because he called David a liar.

It all made sense now, that's why they never found David's body, because he had transformed into the hulk and had escaped, if Jack had of known this then things would have been different. After starring at David's lifeless body for a while Jack realized that if he was found like this, sitting next to a wounded man with a split lip, the police would be called in and he would be arrested and would lose the man whom he thought was dead, perhaps forever this time.

Thinking rationally, calling for the hospital was probably the most reasonable and safest idea, and maybe if he could tell a few little white lies here and there, he could possible make the situation benefit him. Only recently had jack been carrying around a mobile phone and he was glad he had decided to take it with him on this occasion.

Taking it out of his pocket he dialed 911, and was going to call for a paramedics unit to come to the island, he wasn't sure how long it was going to take for them to get to the island, but he was confident in the amount of tranquilizer he had used. He would rather risk arrest then risk losing David who had the strange ability to change into the hulk and then back again.

"911 what's your emergency?" A female receptionist asked,

"I'm Jack McGee and I have a man who has collapsed while putting on his masquerade costume I'm with him in the dressing room." Jack explained,

"What's the Man's condition and I need your address?" She asked,

"He's unconscious and he has a gash to his forehead I am unaware of any other injuries he has at this time, my only known address is Pow Island I'm sorry but that's all I've got." Jack replied,

"That's allright sir I know the address I'm feeding it to the hospital as we speak, if you could just stay with him until the paramedics arrive, that would be great, but don't try and move him until help arrives." She explained,

"Allright I understand, thank you." Jack said gratefully,

"Don't mention it." She said, before she hung up the line, when she hung up Jack turned to David,

"Let's just hope my tranquilizer keeps you out of the picture until I get you to my apartment if not I'm going to have to shoot you again." Jack said, mainly to himself though,

5 minutes later and Jack could hear the paramedics, so he rose and walked out into the hall to let them know where he was.

"In here." He called, to the two men that were carrying a stretcher, when they entered they started to examine him,

"What's your relationship to this man?" One man asked as he examined the gash to David's head,

"I'm a close friend we're almost like brothers." Jack lied,

"What was he doing when he collapsed?" The other asked,

"He and I were walking towards the door when he just fell." Jack replied,

"How did you get that split lip...looks pretty bad?" The first paramedic asked, as he turned to Jack to examine him after noticing he had a fat lip,

"It's nothing, when he fell I tried to catch him but I ended up colliding with his head, nearly knocked my tooth out." Jack lied again,

The paramedic turned his attention to Jack as he began to examine his mouth, the area had already developed a large black and blue bruise which looked like he was in a fight, only losing.

"Really I'm fine." Jack insisted, as he began to flinch from the painful touching of the paramedic,

Although the man was insistent on a full examination, which even went to the extent of checking Jack's teeth to see if they were loose, but they were only slightly chipped, and the inside of his mouth was cut up painfully.

The paramedic who was examining David turned to Jack who was still being checked over,

"What's the man's name?" He asked,

"He's name is David banner we go way back." Jack answered,

"Well David is going to be fine the injury to his head will need to be covered, but it will not effect anything like his sight, it will only give him a large headache when he wakes up." He explained,

"Well that's good can we get him to my apartment I don't think he'll want to go to the party anymore?" Jack asked,

"Yeah just make sure he rests for the night okay." He ordered,

"Okay, now can you tell your friend to get his hands off of me I told you I'm allright." Jack demanded,

"Comeon Frank the man just needs some ice." He insisted,

"Yeah I can see that but you might want to watch what you eat for a while because you could make the cuts in your mouth worse." Frank explained,

"Yeah I'll do that." Jack agreed,

The two paramedics then lifted David onto the stretcher they had brought and carried him out to the boat they had waiting, with Jack following close behind, his hand to his jaw as it ached painfully. They were soon back on the mainland, after paying the boat driver that carried David over to the ambulance they had left at the dock. When he and Jack were safely inside Frank handed Jack an ice pack to put on his jaw, it made things a lot better, and it did a good job to deaden some of the pain.

"So where do you live?" The paramedic asked, who was driving the ambulance,

"The drift wood hotel it's just down the street past the traffic lights." Jack replied,

While the paramedic who was in the back with McGee tended to the injury to David's head, the driver soon pulled into a parking space at the hotel where Jack was staying, getting out of the ambulance they carried David up to room 307 where Jack was checked in. They placed David on the bed in the apartment before they left allowing Jack to keep the icepack, even though he replaced it with a frozen pea bag later.

After the paramedics had left Jack strapped David to a chair ensuring that he couldn't get away, there was no way he was going to let something like that happen, not now he had come to far for that. When he had finished tying David to the chair he began to stir, and if the paramedic was right he was going to have a huge headache.

**Hi me again :) I hope you liked the story, and another chapter won't be uploaded for a while, just wanted to let you know because I am still in the middle of writing the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A Change Of Heart

**Even though I have not received any reviews for my story I have uploaded the next chapter. Please would really like to hear your thoughts whatever they may be!**

Chapter 2,

A Change Of Heart,

When Jack thought David was conscious enough he began to speak,

"David...David can you hear me?" Jack asked, David tried to move his hands but he soon found that they were restrained to the arm of a chair,

"Where am I...what happened?" David asked groggily,

"You're in my apartment, and let me tell you it took a bit to get you here too...but tell me do you feel okay?" Jack asked, clearly more concerned for David's health than anything else,

"My head...what happened?" David asked in return,

"You made friends with a brass doorknob." Jack said, with a chuckle that was soon suppressed with a moan as his jaw ached,

Just then David's head flicked up, his eyes wide, trying to get a fix on the man standing before him, trying desperately to clear his vision trying to discover if his hunch was just a bad guess. Finally his foggy vision cleared, and he saw who it was that was standing infront of him, scanning him feverishly, there was no mistaking that face, Jack had found him.

"David are you allright?" Jack asked, his voice sounding different because of the way he spoke to make sure he didn't cause himself unnecessary pain,

"Jack?" David asked, quite pointlessly,

"Yeah it's me." Jack replied,

There was a long pause between the both of them, they just starred as if in denial and shock, as if they couldn't believe that their paths had actually met, and neither of them had ever imagined it.

"What are you going to do now Jack?" David asked, after a moment longer of silence,

"Nothing for the moment right now I want some answers." Jack replied,

"What answers Jack?" David demanded,

"I want to know what happened to you...why you didn't step up about your being alive." Jack retorted,

"There's nothing to say Jack." David said still in a raised voice,

"Well I say there is." Jack yelled, soon grimacing as he split his lip further,

"For starters how about you tell me what happened at the laboratory." Jack ordered,

I have nothing to say about it." David said flatly,

"Damn-it David there's a lot to be said...I was your friend." Jack said, as if he was upset,

"A friend...a friend doesn't sneak into someone else's laboratory and try and listen in on their conversations." David said angrily,

"You were the reason I was pursuing the hulk, I thought that he had killed you so I wanted to capture him and make him pay for what he had done." Jack explained,

"And you expect me to believe that?" David asked,

"Fine." Jack said, as he moved closer to the chair David was tied to, he then began to untie the ropes,

"If you think I'm lying then fine...run away like you have been doing, run away from anyone who ever cared about you." Jack said, as he walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away from David who had now risen from the chair,

"Go on leave you hate me remember you shouldn't be giving it a second thought." Jack said, quieter,

"You're giving up the hulk...why?" David asked, as he simply stood by the chair,

"Because he just happens to be the man I was trying to avenge." Jack replied,

"I don't understand you told me yourself the hulk meant escape you could win a Pulitzer for journalism and get off the Register." David reminded,

"That was then...I still want those things but they've eluded me they're gone I can never get them now." Jack said disappointedly,

"I'm stuck with the register...I don't know anything else you could say I let the hulk take over my life, I put it above everything else, I even gave up the woman I loved to pursue it...the damn thing runs my life you couldn't possibly understand" He added, perhaps forgetting the fact that David had to live with his alter ego,

"Oh believe me Mr. McGee I do understand, I'm the one whose life it's destroyed." David said, perhaps now he understood what it was that drove Jack, only he was still skeptical of it,

"Yeah but I helped destroy your life too." Jack said, still with his back to David,

"Yes you did but I can't say that you've sustained any less than me." David agreed,

"You're meant to disagree with me." Jack corrected,

"You have no idea how I felt when I thought that the creature had killed you I was angry at myself because when I last saw you...well we weren't exactly best of friends were we?" He asked, as he turned to face David, when he did David saw the horrible injury to Jack's face,

"Oh my gosh Jack did the creature do that to you?" David asked, as he briskly walked over to Jack to get a better look,

"You don't remember what happened?" Jack asked, as he allowed David to inspect his wound, because he wasn't too happy with the paramedics,

"I black out whenever I transform into the hulk." David explained, "So please tell me did he do this?" David asked,

"What would you do if I told you it was the hulk that did that to me?" Jack asked, just slightly curious now,

"Then I would think that my alter ego was starting to get way out of control, and I would have to do whatever necessary to contain it." David replied,

"Well you don't have to worry about that then." Jack assured,

"What do you mean?" David asked,

"Well if you examined that right boot you're wearing I'm sure you would find a trace of my DNA." Jack replied, "You kicked me in the jaw when I tackled you to the ground, so I guess we both came out of it with a minor injury huh? But that's not a problem for you is it David you got a hell of a bedside manner." Jack added,

"Yeah well let's see if we can't get an ice pack for the swelling." David said,

"See you're doing just fine already." Jack said teasingly,

So David and Jack walked into the kitchen when Jack sat down at the dinning table David retrieved the ice pack from the freezer, he was guessing it was going to be a long night. David then handed Jack the ice pack and seated himself on the opposite side of the small table, for a moment they just sat silently until Jack spoke.

"You knew it was me didn't you?" He asked,

"What do you mean?" David asked,

"When we were in the forest you knew it was me that's why you asked me about the hulk." Jack explained,

"Yes I knew it was you, by then I had fully regained my memory, not that I'm anything but grateful for your help in trying to recover my lost memory." David said,

"Yeah well then I wasn't exactly doing it just for you I...was also doing it for the hulk too." Jack enlightened, "So that night at the laboratory what really happened, I need to know it's been eating at me ever since I found out you were still alive." He insisted,

"Well after the building exploded and we were knocked to the ground, I recovered faster than you and ran back towards the building because Elaina was in there...only the flames kept me back." David began slowly,

"Yeah I know I hit my head on the bonnet of my car." Jack explained,

"I could hear her screaming inside...I had to get her out." David said sadly,

_Flashback,_

"_Elaina...my god Elaina!" David called, as he attempted to stare past the flames but it was no good,_

_He then ran to the side of the house, just as the window blew out due to an explosion, he shielded his face from the heat before he continued. _

_There was another smaller explosion David could see into the building so he called out again,_

"_Elaina...Elaina!" He yelled, he called out several more times but there was no response,_

_He finally saw her body trapped under a large piece of cement that had fallen from the roof, by this time he was frightened for her life, and frustrated that he couldn't get to her, so at that moment the metamorphous began and he changed into the hulk. He then broke through the window and jumped inside, cautious of the flame he then ran to Elaina's downed body, he then placed his hands on the large block of cement, and lifting it up he pushed it out of the way._

_He then gently scooped up Elaina's lifeless body into his arms, when he had her securely in his arms he then made his way towards the stair case, that lead to the entrance of the laboratory and exited the building. After David had safely left the building, it exploded and was completely engulfed in a mass of flames, after recovering Jack was sure David was still in the building; he called out just as the laboratory exploded._

"_Banner...Banner my god Banner!" Jack yelled, as he was forced back by a giant fireball that hurled into the sky,_

**I hope you have enjoyed the story, and like I said would really like some of you to voice your opinion. :)**


	3. Coming To Terms

**Here is the next chapter and thank you for the reviews, before you read the story I would like to extend a big thank you to: HKay, Bogg, and Kame-sama. Thank you very much, every one of you!**

Chapter 3,

Coming To Terms,

"I barely remember anything." David said, after pausing for a few moments,

"It's amazing it's like you experience some kind of amnesia." Jack said,

"It's anything but amazing I have no way of knowing what the hulk is like I have no idea what he's done until I read about it in the paper...I don't know what I'd do if he ever killed anyone." David explained,

"So you don't think you had any part in what happened to cause Elaina's death?" Jack asked,

"Mr. McGee." David began; Jack could tell his voice sounded somewhat annoyed and frustrated,

"Allright, allright try not to get angry I don't want to have to pay some huge bill for property damage you know...to tell you the truth I even started to doubt the hulk being capable of the murder I accused him of...especially when I had several more encounters with him." Jack admitted, "I'm sorry now that I printed what I did about the hulk…because I had no idea that he was the gentle, kind creature, which was a primitive version of your own nature." He added,

There was a moment of silence,

"How did you..." Jack began,

"How did I what?" David asked, unsure of what it was Jack was asking,

"How did you become the hulk...I mean what did you do to transform into this alter ego of yourself?" Jack asked,

"Well it all started with the death of my wife...I really believed there was something I could do I never felt so helpless." David began,

"Yeah I read about that in the paper it was in an automobile accident wasn't it?" Jack asked,

"Yeah." David replied,

"But how can you blame yourself for her death from what the article said it was physically impossible to save her." Jack protested,

"Yes but there are exceptions...how do you explain the actions of a mother so desperate for the safety of her own child, that she is capable of lifting a car off of him...now to a laymen that would be a miracle." David reasoned,

"Yeah well I never really did understand all that scientific stuff but I see you're point...only I don't entirely understand what that has to do with blaming yourself for a situation you had no control over." Jack admitted,

"I became obsessed in finding the key to the hidden strength all humans have."

"Where you successful?" Jack asked,

"No...but at least not at first, you see Elaina and I tested people who had experienced abnormal strength during periods of extreme stress now we discovered that every subject who had obtained that strength were exposed to high level gamma activity from the sun." David replied,

"What's gamma?" Jack asked,

"It's a form of radiation." He replied,

"Oh...so what did you do then?"

"I decided to expose myself to high level gamma radiation to try and duplicate their phenomenon...I only made one mistake I didn't take human error into account. Now I had regulated my intake very precisely but the machine was not collaborated properly...and I accidently absorbed 2 million units of gamma." David continued,

"You're lucky you're alive." Jack exclaimed,

"Yes very lucky if you weren't expecting anything to go wrong." David agreed,

"Well what about the side affects?" Jack asked,

"There were none." David answered,

"None?" Jack asked,

"Well at least not at first." David said disappointedly, "As I was driving home that night, it was a terrible evening, it was raining, and I had a blowout, I was having a very difficult time changing the tire and I scrapped my hand, I got very angry." He added,

"And that's when you first turned into the hulk?" Jack asked,

"Obviously...because I blacked out, the next morning the police came to the laboratory, they had found my car in the bottom of a ditch and it was demolished." David agreed,

"So this overdose of gamma you took by accident allows you to transform into the hulk when you get angry or you're under stress?" Jack asked,

"Yes well at least that's what we thought, so Elaina and I decided to try and recreate the events of that night, this time in a laboratory under controlled conditions; I mean the rain, the lightening." David continued,

"Did it work?" Jack asked,

"No at least not the way we thought it would, it was very late and I fell into a restless sleep, I couldn't forget the accident with Laura, Elaina must have sensed something was wrong..." David answered,

_Flashback,_

"_Dr. Banner began rapid eye movement indicating dream state, considerable agitation, and rapid increase in ESG and EGG response, especially the beta frequency...I think he's having a nightmare." Elaina said, recording her voice with a tape recorder,_

"_There seems to be some malfunction in the EEG." She said, after it suddenly stopped recording, she walked over to the steel room where David was, "Dr. Banner himself has..." She was suddenly cut off as a green fist shot through the window, she screamed due to the sudden activity,_

"_David..." She said softly,_

_She saw him smashing things inside, "He's just smashed the control consol and he's now reaching for the steam pipe, his just ripped off a piece of it. No he's trying to get through the first hatch, good the locking wheel is broken off he can't get through the hatch." She said, but she then saw him slam his body against the door to get out, he then smashed open the door,_

"_He seems to be driven by the rage to escape; I think he's going too." She said,_

_The hulk then began smashing at the wall trying to escape, he began to tare off the roofing, after kicking at the floor denting it, but he escaped after he tore a section of the wall that housed a window, he then stood there eyeing Elaina._

"Elaina told me later what I...What the creature had done, I felt so helpless, I felt so powerless." David answered,

"And that's why that contraption in the laboratory was wrecked because the hulk had broken out." Jack concluded,

"Yes that's right." David agreed, while Jack tried to smother an escaping yawn,

"Say David do you want some coffee...I mean if we're going to come to terms with each other we might as well stay awake." Jack reasoned,

"Yes thank you I would like a cup of coffee." David thanked,

"You continue I can hear you fine from over here." Jack said, as he rose and walked into the small kitchen area that was only a few feet from where David sat at the table,

"Well after the explosion at the lab I ran." David said,

"Yeah I know all about that, and listen...I'm sorry I made it hard for you to stay in one place long enough to perhaps find a cure because of my relentless and selfish pursuit of what I saw to be the biggest story around." Jack apologized, as he was now facing David and addressing him with respect,

"I know and thank you." David added, as a form of forgiveness,

"I haven't stopped running until now, I couldn't, I couldn't stop until I had found the cure." He said,

"So what did you do then?" Jack asked, as he began to fiddle with the coffee maker,

"I heard about Dr. Caroline Fields in Hawaii, who was doing research with hypnosis and therapy." He continued,

"You thought you could use hypnosis and therapy to rid yourself of the creature?" Jack asked,

"Yes it sounded like a good idea at the time." David replied,

"But how could it have cured you from your overdose in radiation?" Jack asked,

"I was trying to get help in controlling the beast that dwelt within me." David explained,

"And you thought that she could help you do this?"

"Yes I believed she could she had a high cure rate." David answered, "She had a terminal illness we had no illusions but did decide to collaborate to help each other...we were married the week before she died. A hurricane hit the island, I had to get her to the hospital she was in such terrible pain, it was more than she could bear, she jumped out of my car, I remember chasing her, but then I blacked out the next thing I knew, she had died in my arms." He added,

"So you turned into the hulk, found her and then she died in your arms?" Jack asked, as he once again turned to face David,

"Yes." David replied flatly,

Jack walked over to David holding a coffee mug in his hand while placing his other hand on David's shoulder,

"I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, but I can't begin to imagine what's it's like to lose the woman you love twice, if it means anything I offer you my condolences." Jack said sympathetically,

David placed his hand on top of Jack's to show he appreciated his kindness, Jack then placed the mug infront of David, then retrieving his mug he sat opposite to David,

"I'd like to thank you." David said,

"Thank me...for what?" Jack asked,

"This has been bottled up inside of me for a very long time it's such a relief to be able to tell someone that understands technically, and still has sensitivity, and compassion." David replied,

For the first time Jack felt like David was actually his friend, before they hadn't trusted each other, before they had fought, but now everything was coming together for a good cause, and Jack was happy to be apart of it.

**Hi I hope all those that have congregated on this story recently have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. ;) Please Review ME!**


	4. It's My Fault

**Here is the next chapter ENJOY!**

Chapter 4,

It's My Fault,

"Well I wouldn't go that far...but still...I agree with you." Jack said, "What about the creature's destructive side, you know the countless damage reports though, can you tell me anything about it?" Jack inquired,

"Well from what I can gather the creature has never wantedly destroyed anything or seriously hurt anybody, apparently he is motivated to deal with whatever angers or frustrates me...and I can't tell you what it's like every time I come back wandering what has he done." David explained, "I know he can feel other emotions...tell me what is he like when he's not angry?" David asked,

"Well from what I can gather he's like a child, and bewildered, yet curious, somewhat innocent and tender, and also surprisingly gentle, like the time when the tree fell on me. You helped me out and placed me on the bonnet of a strangers car you stopped them from leaving so they would help me...then you ran off I called after you but you kept going." Jack explained,

"You have no idea what that means to me thank you." David said, grateful that someone revealed a more gentle side to the creature,

"Please tell me more." Jack urged, after taking a sip of his coffee,

"Well I'm describing the creatures primal state, he takes over whenever there are moments of great anger, but he seems to be pure instinct, without reason or intellectual understanding, total innocents like a child as you said. But because of his immense strength people confuse his motives, you never read about his human side." David continued,

"Well people like monsters...they sell papers." Jack said regretfully,

"I know...to them I'm like some kind of freak show." David agreed, "Which is why I don't trust reporters like you." He added, Jack glared over at David with a somewhat hurtful expression,

"Present company excluded." David quickly said, noticing that he had more or less said he still didn't trust Jack, but Jack still seemed wounded,

"Ever since that day in the cemetery, I thought that I would always be just a story to you." He continued,

"Well at the time that was all you were to me." Jack admitted, "But things have changed now for the better too...well at least I think so."

"Part of me died that day." David said, as he idly starred at the center of the table, Jack looked up to see that David had spaced out,

_Flashback,_

_David walked casually into the cemetery a sad feeling greeting him the deeper he went, he stopped when he reached Elaina's grave, he placed his hand on her tombstone and began to run his hand along the engravings. _

"_I love you Elaina...I think you loved me too, although you never said it." He said, to himself, as he then turned, his eyes welling up with tears that he tried to hold back,_

_Then the images changed the setting was transformed to the time Caroline had died,_

_David was driving his car through a terrible storm, the winds where strong and it was raining uncontrollably, inside the car Caroline was moaning loudly, she screwed her hand into a fist and rested it on her forehead. _

_She hit her hand on the window of the passenger's side; she was in terrible pain,_

"_David, David." She moaned as she opened the door of the car and fell out,_

"_Carole." David yelled, as he instantly stopped the car and began to run after her,_

_He saw her cross the road so he followed; only when he did he was flicked onto the bonnet of a car that had stopped as fast as it could when he saw David run out into the street. He flipped over and back on his feet again, only now he was in pain too and limping, he saw Caroline run down an alley way so he followed, only when he ran down the alley a power box fell from its mounting blocking his way._

_He was angry and scared, and it was the right combination to cause him to morph into the hulk, when he had transformed he grabbed the power box that had fallen in his way, and threw it with all his might, it then exploded as it struck a brick wall. All the while Caroline went further and further into the abandoned town, finally she stopped when she had come to a forested area, he found her at last._

_He grabbed her around the waist, she struggled against his grip still moaning painfully, she then looked up into his face, and through the pain she managed a smile._

"_At least we never stopped try...trying..." She said, just before her body went limp and her head fell against the hulks shoulder, she had died in his arms, David then pulled her closer in his embrace, because even though he wasn't himself, he knew she had died,_

Jack too was having his own flash back, of that fatal night when the lab had exploded,

_Flashback,_

_Jack was crouched starring at the floor where glass was shattered, and where there was a large footprint it obviously belonged to the hulk. Just then he heard footsteps coming from the floor above him, he realized that if he was caught he would be in trouble because he had uninvitedly made his way into the building._

_So he rose and walked over to the chemical storage room, he closed the door nearly all the way, but he left it ajar slightly so he could hear what was said._

"_Plutonium storage vault?" Elaina asked,_

"_Yeas it's on the edge of the institute's property, it was used to store atomic powered projects that they did hear a few years ago." David replied,_

"_And there's a vault there?" Elaina asked,_

"_You better believe it, the walls are made of led, then steel, then concrete four feet thick, and so if our friend does come back he won't get out of there." David answered; all the while Jack was listening to every word intently,_

"_Well that sounds like just what the doctor ordered…I'd hate to find out what people would think if they ever saw this." She said,_

"_Oh that's easy, we arrange for an accidental radiation spill." David offered,_

"_Oh good, just enough contamination to close the place down for a while." Elaina agreed,_

"_Ah…we need more EEG paper." She said, as she gestured to where it would usually be stationed and ready for use,_

"_I'll get it." David said, as he walked over to the storage room, Jack was going to soon be in trouble,_

_David briskly opened the door not expecting anyone to be inside, this startled Jack and caused him to fall backwards knocking a plastic bottle off the shelf he fell against. He smiled timidly at David as he then strutted out like nothing was wrong concerning the present circumstances._

"_Good evening." Jack greeted,_

"_How would you like to find yourself arrested?" David asked, as he closed the storage door as Jack walked out, _

_If he hadn't of closed the door Elaina would still be alive, because the bottle had begun to leak it's contents on the floor._

"_Good idea call the cops I'm dying to see how you're going to explain that." Jack said cockily, as he pointed towards the large steel chamber that the hulk had broken out of,_

"_It was a pressurization test Mr. McGee it exploded." Elaina lied,_

"_I don't buy it." Jack said flatly, "I heard you talking about your friend coming back…you didn't sound to thrilled about it…now admit it doctor you know something about this huge hulking creature that has been attacking people don't you" He asked, with a head gesture,_

"_No." David replied irritatedly,_

"_Aw come on now doctor don't play games…want to explain that big wet footprint to me?" He asked, as a cheesy grin crossed his features,_

"_It's a water spill." Elaina said, now getting as irritated as David with Jack's constant pestering,_

"_Oh really? What happened to the culture of bacteria you said you had down here?" Jack asked,_

"_Fortunately for you we moved it back to the main lab." David explained,_

"_What a coincidence." Jack said mockingly,_

"_Yes it was wasn't it…would you excuse us Mister McGee." David said, as he grabbed Jack by the arm and escorted him out of the building, all the while the liquid was inching closer and closer towards a bag of dry chemicals that would create a large explosion,_

"_This institute is private property." David said, as he walked Jack to the steps of the lab entrance,_

"_Doctor if you know anything about this creature it is your duty to report that the police." Jack insisted,_

"_You're letting your imagination run away with you, now I have never seen this creature that you are talking about." David said,_

"_Forgive me doctor but I am calling you a liar." Jack said,_

"_Mr. McGee…Mr. McGee don't make me angry, you wouldn't like it when I'm angry." David warned,_

_Elaina heard a fizzing noise coming from the storage room, she looked over and there were gasses coming through the door, she called out._

"_David." She called, David and Jack turned towards the building, and just then it exploded knocking them both to the ground,_

Jack had watched David sitting idly starring at basically nothing for a few minutes now after he had returned from his own heavy thinking, and he was sure something was wrong, because he noticed that David was becoming upset.

"Banner...Banner?" Jack called,

David then broke from his concentration and looked up at Jack, who appeared to be concerned,

"Yeah?" David acknowledged,

"It was me." Jack said hesitantly,

"What do you mean Jack?" David asked,

"I was the one who caused the explosion in the lab…I am responsible for the death of Elaina Marx." Jack replied,

"Jack what an earth are you talking about?" David asked, suddenly becoming aware of what Jack was trying to say, he was casting the lab fire upon himself,

"When you found me in the storage room you startled me and I fell backwards, I hit a shelf, I noticed that something fell off the shelf but I didn't think anything of it at the time." Jack continued,

"Jack you can't be serious you can't blame yourself for her death." David protested,

"David it's true…" Jack said, raising his voice because he was both upset and irritated that David wasn't listening, he cleared his throat and started again in a softer voice,

"All this time I had blamed the creature because I didn't want to be responsible for Elaina's death…but now that I know you are the hulk…I am sure now, more than I ever was, that I am responsible for her death." Jack said, pausing frequently,

"Do you realize what it is you are saying Jack?" David asked,

"Yes I do…I basically committed manslaughter." Jack answered,

"That's not true Jack it was an accident you just said that I startled you and you knocked something off the shelf." David protested,

"David there's no use in denying the truth…I've done that long enough now and it's time I faced facts, instead of hiding behind some large hulking creature that turns out to be a kind, and sincere man, who could never hurt someone even if he wanted too." Jack said,

David once again spaced out perhaps thinking about the events that led to the fire at the lab checking to see if what Jack said was true; Jack once again noticed this so he tried to get David's attention.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked,

"Yeah I'm fine...I just need some rest is all." David replied gingerly, as he swiveled his mug noticing that he had drunk all of his coffee,

"Yeah well maybe we should call it a night." Jack offered, as David returned both the coffee mugs to the kitchen sink,

"That sounds like a good idea." David admitted,

"Right you stay here while I get you a room tomorrow we go shopping for a cure." Jack said, forcing enthusiasm to disguise how he really felt,

**Please review if you liked the chapter. :)**


	5. Relentless Mist

Chapter 5,

Relentless Mist,

"What do you mean?" David asked, suddenly wide awake and listening intently,

"Well I know this guy down at the black market and he comes by a bit of stuff maybe he has what we're looking for." Jack replied,

"Wait a minute Jack you're not messing with illegal dealings are you?" David asked,

"Oh no, never traded illegally I my life." Jack assured, "I just have a friend that's tied in with them." He added,

"Can we trust him?" David asked,

"Banner do you want to be normal again?" Jack asked,

"Of course I do what kind of a question is that?" David demanded,

"Then you leave the worrying to me." Jack said, as he exited the apartment, making sure he didn't give David a chance to respond,

A few minutes later, and Jack returned to his room with another set of keys in his hand,

"This is your apartment Banner it's just down the stairwell room 202." Jack explained, as he handed the keys to David,

"I don't know how to thank you Mr. McGee." David stammered,

"Just stay in touch and be my friend again." Jack said, as he walked David out the door, but before he left Jack grabbed him by the shoulder,

"Hey...can I count on you being their tomorrow...I mean I don't want to wake up and find that it was all a dream." Jack explained,

"Don't worry Jack I'll be there tomorrow." David assured, so Jack released his grip and walked back into his apartment, crashing out on his bed before having a chance to change his clothes,

_The following morning,_

Jack was in a restless sleep and tossing feverishly, it was common for him to have nightmares, and most nights he sat up trying to stay awake, but finding out who the hulk was should have put him at rest, only it didn't.

_He was in a dark corner of a basement and it was nearly pitch black, he had no idea where he actually was, and things didn't get better when he saw that David banner was there with him._

"_David where are we?" Jack asked,_

"_You know who I am so you have to die." David replied,_

"_What are you talking about Banner?" Jack demanded,_

"_It's time for the hulk's first murder." David replied, just as his eyes flashed a pale greenish-white,_

"_No Banner I'm your friend I want to help you find a cure." Jack protested, as he watched David change into the hulk, and for the first time he spoke,_

"_You accused me of one murder already when it was actually you that killed Elaina...shall we make sure you aren't made out to be a liar?" David asked,_

"_David wait you don't know what you're doing." Jack ordered,_

"_Believe me Mr. McGee I know perfectly well what it is I'm doing." David assured, as he grabbed Jack by the throat, applying pressure so that Jack could feel himself chocking,_

"_He's right Jack…you're the one who caused my death, and now it's time we played the judge and the jury…what do you say David?" Elaina asked,_

_She was a deathly pale color and she wore a long white dress only representing death itself, her hair was covering some of her face, which made the situation that much eerie._

"_David stop!" McGee yelled hoarsely, as he tried to pry David's hands from around his throat,_

"_What's that McGee you're going to have to speak louder I can't hear you, did you hear him Elaina?" David asked mockingly,_

"_No I didn't hear anything David." Elaina replied,_

"_Stop..." Jack ordered, but David had begun lifting him in the air,_

"_I still can't hear you...ha ha ha." David mocked cruelly, as Elaina joined him in his crazed laughing,_

"_David...Dav...David..." Jack called, but he could feel himself losing consciousness,_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha." David simply laughed,_

"David...David." Jack called, as he struggled with the bed sheets,

David had just entered Jack's room after knocking several times on the door, when he heard moaning coming from within the bedroom he quickly entered. He soon found that Jack was sweating and that he was wrestling with the bed sheets, so David attempted to wake him incase he hurt himself.

"Jack...Jack wake up." David said, as he shook Jack gently, in an instant Jack sat up like a loose board that had been stepped on,

"What...what's wrong?" Jack asked,

"I was about to ask you the same thing, are you alright?" David asked,

"Yeah I'm fine what time is it?" Jack asked,

"It's 9:30 am." David replied,

"Good the banks open...wait here I have something I need to do." Jack said, as he got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to change his clothes and fix up his hair, and general appearances, while David returned to the living room to wait for him,

When Jack had entered the living room his hair was no longer a mess, and he was dressed once again in his usual three piece suit, the only difference to his usual look was the large coat he wore with it.

"Where are you going?" David asked,

"I'm going to the bank to make a withdrawal…our friends don't exactly deal cheap you know." Jack replied,

"McGee I don't feel comfortable allowing you to use your money to buy something illegal that might not even work as a cure." David said flatly,

"Hey David please call me Jack." McGee said, as if he hadn't heard David at all,

"Did you hear me Jack?" David asked, as Jack walked towards the door,

"Yeah I heard you why?" He asked,

"Because I don't want you doing this on my account." David replied,

"Well you just stay here and don't worry yourself with my ideas…and besides the next time you turn into the hulk you might not remember that we're friends now." Jack said, as he opened the door and briskly but gently closed it, leaving David alone once again,

When jack had closed the door behind him, he slid his hand into his pocket and drew out a check that he was going to take to the bank and cash in. He looked it over to make sure that everything was in order, it even had the needed signature on it from his boss, he wasn't sure yet how he was going to tell him that he had wrongfully used the money.

Slipping it back in his pocket, he continued down the hallway which led to a staircase that he soon descended down, when he was in the lobby of the hotel he could see that it had begun to rain outside. He didn't have an umbrella and he didn't have a hat, so pulling his coat tightly together, and pulling up his collar, he opened the door and walked out into the street, a foggy misty rain soon began to cling to him.

It was only a short walk to the bank and he was glad, because taxi cabs were scarce and he could see people huddled together at the stands waiting for a warm taxi. After what seemed like hours, walking through the misty rain, he finally had the bank in his sights, his coat was completely wet, and his hair had clung together because it was just as wet as his coat if not wetter.

He was glad when he walked into the building because it was a change from the constant drizzling rain that plagued him outside, when he was walking to the service desk he messed up his hair trying to remove some of the rain drops, but it went without success.

"Hello how may I help you sir?" A bubbly lady asked, with a kind manner,

"Hi I'm Jack McGee from the national register and I am here to cash in this check." Jack said, as he handed the clerk the check,

"Of course sir." She said, as she checked it over to see to it that everything was in order,

"If you come this way Mr. McGee I'll cash it in for you." She added, as she gestured towards a backroom,

"What you do that too?" Jack asked,

"Yes we're short on staff right at this time." She replied,

"I see." Jack said, as he followed the lady,

When they arrived at the station, the lady walked behind the counter still holding the ten thousand dollar check,

"And what bills would you like the check made out in McGee?" She asked,

"Whatever you choose is fine with me." Jack said, with a smile, so the lady then excused herself and walked into a room that was behind the counter,

It wasn't long before the lady soon returned with an envelope, filled with the ten thousand dollars, she soon handed it to Jack along with a receipt.

"There you go McGee…would you like to count the money?" She asked, as Jack fumbled with the envelope before he slipped it into the inside pockets of his jacket,

"No that won't be necessary, thank you for your help…" Jack began as he read the ladies name plate,

"Janet…I'll make sure I put in a good word for you whenever I'm at the service desk next, have a good day." He said, as he was about to leave,

"You too McGee." She said in return,

"Please call me Jack." He said with a cheeky wink,

"All right Jack have a great day."

"Yeah…but mind the rain it's a bit wet." He said, as he referred to his hair, Janet just giggled as she then watched him turn and leave,

Walking back into the same fog like rain that had greeted him so miserably earlier, despite his manner with the clerk, his inner feelings were in deep turmoil, as he had yet to find his friend in the black market, and create a huge story for his boss regarding the ten thousand dollars.

Walking back to the drift wood hotel, he realized that catching a cab was actually nearly a waste of time, because the distance to the hotel and the bank was short despite the drowsy rain. How he was going to come up with an excuse good enough to cover for the loss of ten thousand dollars, that was his intentional plan, to keep his job was beyond him, perhaps he hadn't thought the plan through.

He would be lucky if he just lost his job, but in the worst case scenario he would be made to pay back the full amount that he spent, and he couldn't afford that, because the payroll he got from the register wasn't enough to cover a bill that big. To him at the time it wasn't that much of a concern because only hours ago he had been reunited with a long lost friend, that he thought was dead, and had spent 3 years trying to avenge.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and apologize for the time it took to upload the chapter, Rate and Review!**


	6. Underhanded Dealing

**Hi, I am so sorry I haven't shown my face on this fic for a very long time now, and I know how faithful everyone has been waiting for me to finish, I feel so bad. but after getting over my self pity I have created this chapter and hope it is to your liking. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 6,

Underhanded Dealing,

During the walk he had gotten so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the rain slowly getting heavier, it wasn't until it began to pour down did he break from his absentmindedness and head for cover. He soon took cover under a bus pickup station, as he then watched the heavy drops beat down on the glass roofing of the station.

Looking over to his left he saw that the drift wood hotel was in sight, and merely a matter of yards away, deciding that waiting under the buss station was a waste of time because the rain didn't look like it was going to let up for a while, he began to consider making a mad dash. So he then broke away from his cover and dashed across the sidewalk to the hotel, besides how wet could he possibly get from running a few yards through the rain anyway?

When he made it into the hotel of the lobby he soon found out how wet he could get from running a few yards through the rain, because as he walked over to the stairwell he left a trail of water drops behind. As he made his way up the stairs he quickly shoved his right hand into his left inner jacket pocket to see if the envelope containing the ten thousand dollars had been touched by the ran. To his contentment he found that only the collar of his jacket was touched by the rain, and of course his shoes, and the bottom of his pants.

When he reached his apartment he walked straight in and began to untie the straps on his coat, after he had shed it he saw David walk into the living room with a smile he was trying to conceal.

David couldn't help but laugh at the way Jack looked because he had never seen him like that before, his face was covered in water like he had been sweating to an extent, and his hair was matted together due to the amount of water that had gathered on it. And drops of rain constantly fell onto his face and slowly dripped off his chin, all in all his appearance resembled that of a cat or a dog that had been left in the harsh forces of nature.

"Go ahead laugh don't be surprised if I catch a cold you should have seen it out there." Jack said, as he walked into the bathroom to dry his constantly dripping hair,

"Now Jack your jumping to conclusions believe me that is the last thing I want because if you got a cold I would most certainly catch it from you." David joked,

"Yeah I can just bet you don't." Jack said, joining in,

"I am so concerned about you Jack that I have a hot cup of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen." David explained, still in a teasing manner,

"Well thanks I could go for a cup of coffee right about now." Jack thanked,

It was almost weird to Jack when David acted so friendly by teasing him, but it was a good weird and he was grateful that he had the opportunity to be looked upon as a friend, instead of a pest. He grabbed a towel and pulled it out of its ring that it hung over, opening it up he then vigorously begun to dry his hair by briskly rubbing the towel back and forth, drying his face in the process.

When he had finished he had probably made his appearance worse than it was when he walked in, because now his hair was all fluffy and sticking up in every direction. Jack heard David chuckle, so he shot him a look using his reflection to do the talking, because having a head full of knots was bad enough, but brushing them out was even worse.

Grabbing a comb that was sitting on the side of the bench in the bathroom, he began the grueling task of brushing out his unwanted knots. It was a slow and painful process, but one Jack performed with care, David had left a few minutes ago perhaps to finish his own cup of coffee that sat waiting for him.

After fixing his appearance Jack went to join David who was sitting at the dinning room table sipping on a steaming hot coffee, he also noticed that his own mug was sitting opposite to David, so Jack sat down to accompany him.

"You know David I'm surprised." Jack began, grasping his mug in both hands,

"Why is that may I ask?" David inquired,

"Well you know now that it was me who started the laboratory fire; I basically killed the woman you had feelings for…and you do absolutely nothing about it." Jack replied,

"Well what do you want me to do?" David asked,

"I don't know turn me in maybe…tell me to go to hell and leave." Jack offered,

"Do you want me to do that? David asked,

"Well….no." Jack replied,

"Then I'm not going to do it." David said flatly,

"Well don't do it simply on my behalf." Jack protested, after swallowing a mouthful of warm coffee,

"Jack….We're not going to go over this again for two reasons, one: this was three years ago past crimes forgotten and as far as I am concerned you are forgiven." David said, as he took a sip of coffee,

"And what's your second reason?" Jack asked,

"Reason number two is because we have better things to do at the moment, like trying to find your friend in the black market." David replied,

"You don't have to worry about reason two because I know where he is he's been there for five years." Jack replied,

"So when do we pay him a visit?" David asked,

"After we finish our coffee and after the rain lets up." Jack replied,

"I suppose telling you that I don't feel comfortable about you spending your money to buy some drug that probably won't work will do any good?" David asked,

"Not in the least…and besides…it's not actually my money." Jack replied persistently,

"What do you mean not your money?" David asked, somewhat curiously,

"Well it's money from the register." Jack replied,

"What money from the register Jack?" David asked, still not one hundred percent sure what money Jack was referring too,

"I'm using the reward money that is meant to be used in the event that the hulk is captured." Jack answered,

"How did you withdraw the money that can only be done with the signature from the man who runs the register?" David asked,

"Well I've been carrying the check around with me for a while Mark signs the check for me before I go off and pursue a lead on the hulk, usually I destroy the check incase anyone gets their hands on it, but when I ran into you I thought it would be best if I kept it." Jack explained,

"I can probably guess that you're betting a high stake on your friend coming through." David said,

"Correct." Jack replied, almost like he was worried about it,

"You don't sound too confident with the choice you made." David commented,

"Yeah well as a reporter you learn to create stories in order to get yourself into something or out of something, so I think I have this situation under control." Jack said, in a more confident manner,

Hours passed and Jack proved to be a formidable poker player, David had been losing the entire time, and moving to a game of chess only proved that Jack was an Ace at that too, but leaving his king unguarded to take out David's rook caused a check mate, which lost the game for him. By the time they had finished their game of chess the persistent rain had decided to dwindle for a while, this allowed Jack and David to pursue the black market dealer.

They walked into the lobby, they both wore their coats incase the rain decided to start up again, and neither of them wanted to be caught off their guard, but things were looking better, as the sky began to clear. They soon hailed a taxi and hoped in, Jack then began to give directions that would soon lead them to the location that would engage them in illegal trading.

When David noticed that they were heading into the rundown area of town, he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he hoped he was just being negative, as Jack didn't seem to worry at all. When they rounded a turn and drove by a crumbling building that was situated deep in the heart of the Bronx, Jack ordered the taxi driver to stop the car.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" David asked, as he noticed Jack was scanning the area,

"My friend has been living here for five years I don't think he is about to go anywhere." Jack replied, "Comeon lets go…Wait here we'll be right back." Jack added, as he addressed the taxi cab driver who acknowledged the request,

Jack led David towards the house,

"What exactly are you looking for here?" David asked,

"Well you said that you overdosed with gamma radiation right?" Jack asked,

"Right." David replied,

"Well maybe we can find an antidote." Jack said,

"But I am a scientist and so far I have been unsuccessful in finding a cure, what makes you think your friend will have what I need?" David inquired,

"Because David you do things by the book and follow the law, my friend deals illegally which means he has a higher chance of finding what you need." Jack explained, as they both walked into the building,

"Hello...Hello." Jack called; there was a small pause before a man descended down the flight of stairs and into view,

He had short black hair, and he wore a black shirt with a skull on it, not one of your more savory characters Jack really needed to choose his friends a little better. He wore brown cargo pants that seemed to big for his size, and he wore black lace of shoes, he obviously didn't take very good care of his hygiene because his shirt was stained, and he smelt of strange chemicals.

"Jack long time no see…who's your friend?" He asked, suddenly less friendly than he was a minute ago,

"Tom this is David..David this is Tom." Jack introduced, but Tom didn't look very enthusiastic,

"David is here because he needs something from you and he is quite happy to pay." Jack explained,

"Well nice to meet you David please come this way my lab is on the top floor." We'll have to take the stairs the elevators went along time ago you try to ride in them now and you can kiss goodbye to your life" He added sarcastically,

By the time they reached the fifth floor Jack and David where having a hard time keeping up with Tom, because physically they were not used to this kind of activity.

"Comeon Jack where nearly there." David encouraged,

"Hey David look I'm just an ordinary human being, it's not like I can just change into some huge masculine creature and trot up these stairs you know…no offense." Jack complained, but David just forced him up the stairs instead of paying attention to what was said,

When they reached the top floor they were greeted by a mixture of smells, most of them chemical, because David had spent most of his time around chemicals he could tell when he saw illicit substances. It seemed that Jacks friend was a large trafficker of the substance, but since he had no experience with men like this, he decided it was best to play dumb.

Tom walked over to a bench that held many forms of chemicals some solid and some liquids,

"So what is it you're looking for in particular?" Tom asked,

"Well David has a rare problem he accidently overdosed himself with gamma and it changed his body chemistry, we were wandering if you had something that might cure him." Jack explained,

"Is that right…well you're in luck because I have here something that will do the trick quite nicely." Tom said,

He then turned and reached onto a shelf that also held various things, he soon grabbed a bottle and placed it on the homemade counter that he stood behind.

"What is it?" David asked,

"It's a powerful hormone balancer the last guy I sold this too came back and paid me extra..that also may be because I spun him a sappy story but still." Tom replied,

"What do you think David want to risk it?" Jack asked,

"I'm not sure." David answered hesitantly,

"Hey if you had of seen the guy that came in this place asking for something that could cure him you would think this stuff was a gift from heaven." Tom enticed,

"Well what was wrong with him?" Jack asked, in a somewhat skeptical manner,

"He had these huge lumps all over him, he said it was some hormone imbalance from when he was a child..he came back the next day after trying this and he was as cured as they come." Tom explained,

"Well then we'll risk it." Jack concluded,

"That will be four big ones." Tom said, as he held out his hand ready for the payment,

"That's a little steep isn't it?" Jack asked, before David had a chance to protest,

"If you want it you pay the price, if not just walk yourself out of here." Tom replied,

"Alright, alright." Jack soothed,

He retrieved the envelope out of his pocket and opened it up, taking the full amount out he handed David the envelope and began to count it, Tom's eyes where pinned on the wad of money. Finally Jack handed Tom the amount due, and even though he had lost four thousand dollars, the wad still looked like it still held a few thousand ripe for the picking.

**Well what will happen to David if he takes the medicine? will Jack's friend lie to them just for a few thousand? Will it cause David to become more aggressive and actually hurt people if he transforms at some point? And will Tom find a way to relieve his past friend of the Registers money? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter "Gone Wrong"**


	7. Epilogue

**The Incredible Hulk**

**Revelation**

Epilogue,

It wasn't until Jack had bounded out of the hotel like a frightened rabbit did he actually realize just how much pain he was in, his side burnt like fire which was probably telling him that he had a broken rib or something, but David was his current priority. He looked feverishly around him, but there he didn't see anything that pointed to where the hulk had gone, so he simply walked down the sidewalk looking for him.

Meanwhile the hulk continued further and further into the subway, almost as if he was trying to run away from whatever it was that was causing him causing him such pain. Finally he dropped to his knees to weak to go on, exhaustion had taken over, he then leaned against the wall letting out a ghastly moan of pain.

The metamorphosis had begun had begun he was changing back into his normal self, within a matter of seconds he had changed back. When he was completely back, he rose to his feet and looked around he saw a subway station and so he walked towards it, there he found some spare clothes which he quickly changed into.

When he had finished dressing he remembered something from when he was the hulk, he remembered Jack and a hotel, then it hit him, he had done something to Jack and he had to find out what. All the while Jack was still searching for David, but it seemed pointless as he couldn't find anything that had been broken or knocked over.

Pushing through the constant pain he kept on, when he had crossed the road there where three men in a white colored van including Tom watching him.

"Alright Tom work your stuff." One strong looking man said,

"What am I supposed to say to him Joe?" Tom asked,

"You'll think of something twinkle toes, because if you don't Jack won't be the only one going on ice…if you get my meaning." Another man who was driving the man said,

"I read you loud and clear Frank." Tom assured,

"Good, good now bet going." Frank ordered, so Tom exited the vehicle,

When Tom was close enough to Jack he called to him, "Hey Jack." He called, Jack then turned to face his addresser,

"Tom what are you doing here I thought that you would make yourself scarce during the day time, I thought you were nocturnal?" Jack asked,

"I had something that I needed to tell you so I was willing to brave the cops." Tom replied,

"Can it wait Tom?" Jack asked,

"No it's important." Tom replied,

"Well it will just have to wait because I have to find David." Jack said as a final,

"That's what I wanted to tell you I saw David and he didn't look very good at all." Tom lied,

"Where did you see him?" Jack asked, suddenly interested,

"I saw him just down the street a way." Tom said, as he pointed with his finger in the direction he spoke of,

"Well then I'll see you later Tom." Jack said, as he turned to continue his search,

When he turned his back to Tom, he was struck on the back of his head with a small leather club that Tom wielded, when Jack fell to the ground the van moved in.

David stumbled out of the subway just in time to see Jack being carried by two men, and being loaded into the back of a white van, guessing that Jack was in trouble David remained hidden in the subway also noticing that Tom was apart of whatever was going on. David stayed hidden until he saw Tom passing the subway entrance, and at that moment David jumped Tom and pulled him into the subway, he then slammed him against the wall and grabbed his collar.

"What have you done with Jack?" David demanded,

"Hey take it easy fella." Tom nearly shrieked, as David slammed him against the wall again,

"Then tell me where are they taking Jack?" David ordered,

"Alright, alright their taking him to the harbor." Tom replied,

"Why?"

"Because their going to kill him." Tom explained,

"Well you better start talking fast or so help me I will mess up that pretty little face of yours." David warned,

"Alright…I have a gambling debt and the guy I owe plays for keeps, in your translation that means if I don't pay somehow I get planted six feet under. I saw that Jack was packing quite a bit of loot so I set him up, only the men that have him now still think he's carrying the money they don' know that I have it." Tom explained,

"You're going to kill Jack just so you can settle a gambling debt?" David asked, nearly shocked that these people actually worked this way,

"Yes that's what happens once you're in this business you can't get out." Tom replied,

"Well I'm taking the money and I were you I would start making myself scarce." David warned, as he grabbed the envelope out of Tom's inner pocket,

He then ran out of the subway and hailed a taxi; once he had hopped in he gave an order to take him to the harbor.

"Excuse me sir may I borrow your phone this could be a matter of life and death." David asked,

"Sure." The cab driver said, as he passed David his cell phone,

"911 what's your emergency?" A lady asked,

"Please I need you to notify the police and tell them that a murder is going to take place at the harbor." David said,

"At once sir I'm patching in the coordinates in now they will be there as soon as they can." She said,

"Thank you." David said gratefully, before he hung up,

Minutes later and the van pulled into a dark warehouse, Joe hopped out of the van and closed the door behind him, Jack was aroused back to reality when the two back doors opened and he was dragged out.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jack asked, in a somewhat nauseated manner,

"You won't have to worry about that for very long friend because you will soon be swimming with the fishes." Frank said, as he dragged a groggy Jack over to his partner,

"Where's the money?" Joe asked, as he grabbed Jack by the collar and gave him a sturdy shake,

"What money?" Jack asked,

"Don't fool around with us Jack because you have but very little time left on this earth and I would hate for your last breathes to be painful." Joe said,

"No you look here I have no idea what you're talking about I've never seen you before in my life." Jack protested,

Frank then grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it behind his back, "We're talking about the money you have in a plain envelope." He said,

"The only money I have in a plain envelope is in my inner jacket pocket." Jack said, through painful grimacing,

"Well I can assure you it ain't there now." Joe said, lifting Jack a little higher with his collar,

"Well the last time I checked it was definitely in my pocket." Jack insisted, but Joe wasn't happy with the answer so he punched Jack in the ribs, he drew a deep breath as he was winded,

"Wait, wait Joe he might be telling the truth, Tom was around the body before we got there I bet he took the money this guy was packing." Frank reasoned, stopping Joe from hitting Jack again,

"That has to be how it went because I swear I had the money on me this morning." Jack said,

"Well that's just too bad for you because your use just ran out early." Joe said sadistically,

Jack was thrown to the ground falling on his back, where his hands and feet were soon tied, while Frank tied heavy chains around Jack's arms and legs, Joe tied a gag around his mouth, assuring that he drowned. David had finally arrived at the harbor and after paying his cab driver he snuck around the warehouses, he was just in time to see Jack tied and gagged and being carried out of a building.

"Stop!" David shouted, as he ran into view,

Jack was glad to see that David was alright and to see that he was actually here to save him, but instantly worried when he saw David had his money.

"Please don't throw him over, I have the money you want right here." David nearly pleaded,

"Alright come over here and we'll talk about it." Joe said, as he dropped Jack's feet and walked a few feet away,

"If you let him go I'll give you six thousand dollars." David bargained,

"What if I don't like your offer?" Joe asked, as Frank walked Jack all the way to the edge of the harbor,

"I don't have anything else to offer you." David simply replied,

"Well I could just kill you and your friend and just take the money." Joe said,

"You could but I don't think you're going to do that." David said,

"And what makes you say that?" Joe asked,

"Because you only do what your boss tells you and that means avoiding pointless killing." David answered,

"Do you have any idea who I work for?" Joe asked,

"No I don't."

"Well he likes to kill people see and if we don't do as he says we die so just hand over the money." Joe ordered, while Jack's protests were muffled,

All of a sudden they were interrupted by three police cars, sirens blazing; the policemen sprang from their cars with their guns trained on the four men. Amongst the confusion Frank pushed Jack off the harbor, and David turned to Frank when he heard a loud splash, he then saw that Frank was now standing alone.

"If you have any weapons drop them to the ground carefully, then lie flat on your stomach until you're handcuffed." Came a shouted order,

However David disobeyed because he soon dropped the envelope full of money, and bounded to the edge of the harbor where he soon dived headfirst into the ocean to save Jack. He looked around, he then saw Jack sinking to the bottom although he was struggling to get free, so he swam towards him, in the attempt to save his life.

The gag made it nearly impossible for Jack to hold his breath for very long so David had to hurry, swimming downward he made it to Jack, he then began to fumble at the ropes trying to get them loose. David was both frightened and frustrated at the same time; this was the perfect combination that would have transformed him into the hulk, only this time he didn't change.

He pulled at the ropes around Jack's hands, and as if he was given strength the ropes broke, he then moved onto the chain and it broke as well, so Jack began to flap his arms about trying to rise back to the surface. David then pulled the gag from Jack's mouth before he moved onto his feet, only when he did Jack began to swallow water, and by the time David had broken the ropes and chains that bound his feet, he had lost consciousness.

David saw this so he grabbed Jack under his arms and began pulling him to the surface, he broke through the water and gasped for air, this was the longest he ever went holding his breath. David held Jack's head out of the water as he then swam over to a ladder, a policeman heard the noise and had gone to investigate, and he soon found David swimming towards the ladder.

The officer then grabbed Jack and heaved him onto the harbor, while David the climbed onto the dry cement as well, but there was no time for rest. David then crawled over to Jack who was lying on his back motionless, David placed two fingers on Jack's neck checking for a pulse, luckily his heart was still beating, and the only problem was he had stopped breathing.

David then began CPR, holding Jack's nose he breathed into his mouth, after that he then began pumping on his chest hoping to get him breathing again. There was no success so David tried again; still there was no response, on the third attempt to get him breathing again there was finally a spark of hope in Jack's lifeless body.

Jack suddenly coughed and water began to spill out of his mouth, so David turned him on his side and began to gently pat his back to help remove as much water as possible. After several heaves all the water that he had swallowed had finally been purged from his body, but after that he was severely weak.

"You seem to know your stuff I've called for an ambulance they should be here soon." The young officer said,

"Thank you." David thanked, as he held Jack's wrist to keep track of his pulse,

"Are you a close friend of his?" He asked,

"Yes but only recently he's a reporter from the national register Jack McGee." David replied,

"It's a wonder he has any friends he's a lucky man…what's your name I'm Steve O'Conner." Steve asked,

"I'm Dr. David Banner." He replied,

"Nice to meet you." Steve said, "I've got your money if you come down to the precinct you can collect it." He added,

"Thank you."

The two were interrupted by the ambulance that came in hot with sirens blazing; it pulled in close to the two men who were crouched by Jack. One man sprang from the back of the ambulance while another from the driver's seat, the paramedic from the back pulled a stretcher out with him while the driver carried a medical case.

"What happened?" The paramedic asked as he checked Jack's heartbeat with a stethoscope,

"He was thrown off this harbor bound and gagged I jumped in soon after to save him, he lost consciousness before I untied his feet." David explained,

"How long was he out?" The second paramedic asked,

"At least a minute or more." David replied, as the paramedic connected an IV bag to Jack's wrist,

"Well he has water in his lungs which we need to get rid of so we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." He said, as he removed the stethoscope from Jack's lungs,

So Jack was then lifted onto the stretcher and covered with a blanket one was also given to David, and while this was going on someone had notified a television crew what had gone on, so they began filming the whole thing. As the paramedics carried Jack towards the ambulance David saw the TV crew and soon covered his face with the blanket he was given before climbing into the ambulance.

"I'm Shelly Watson reporting to you live as we are at the scene of an attempted murder, and it seems to be in relation to a mob hit as the method used was surprisingly rare. It appears that the victim is none other than Jack McGee from the national register, he had somehow become involved in a gang related incident, as he was bound and gagged and thrown into the ocean. The man responsible for saving the reporter's life is yet to be identified as he had his head covered with a blanket as we were shooting this footage. We will have more for you when Jack McGee leaves the Mater hospital, I'm Shelly Watson signing off." A blonde, bubbly lady, wearing a short, tight fitting, red dress, commentated,

When Jack and David had arrived at the hospital David went straight to change his clothes while Jack was admitted to room 127, when David had changed he went to see Jack. David found him in a railed bed and coved up to his shoulders with the bed sheets, David knew what Jack thought about death, but this was the one time when it was too close.

It was more dangerous than the time Jack was shot by a young boy who was a part of a small gang, because even though he was shot the wound was only miner. This was different because Jack had seen death so close to him, despite the fact that he was physically alright, it depended if this incident would affect him later.

A few minutes later and a doctor walked in, "You must be David Banner." He began,

"Yes I'm David Banner…how is he?" David asked,

"He's fine he has a few fractured ribs, and apart from his near drowning he will be just fine after he get's some rest." The doctor explained,

"That's great news." David said happily,

"I hear you dived in after he was thrown off the harbor is that right?" The doctor asked,

"Yes that's right…he's a close friend of mine." David replied,

"Judging what I hear from other people I'm surprised he has any friends." The doctor said,

"Yes he has been shall we say irritating to be around but things have changed now for the better." David agreed,

"Well I leave it to you then." The doctor said, as he left the room to continue with his duties,

After a few moments of idle starring David decided to turn the TV on that was in the room, and when he did the news had just come on.

"I'm Shelly Watson reporting to you live as we are at the scene of an attempted murder, and it seems to be in relation to a mob hit as the method used was surprisingly rare. It appears that the victim is none other than Jack McGee from the national register,(Jack is being wheeled on the stretcher to the back of the ambulance with a picture of him displayed in the top right left hand corner of the screen) he had somehow become involved in a gang related incident, as he was bound and gagged and thrown into the ocean.(Shows other incidents with the same death) The man responsible for saving the reporter's life is yet to be identified as he had his head covered with a blanket as we were shooting this footage.(David climbs into the ambulance with a blanket covering his face) We will have more for you when Jack McGee leaves the Mater hospital,(Ambulance drives away) I'm Shelly Watson signing off." She said,

David finished watching the news intent on discovering if his face was able to be seen on it, flicking the channels he found nothing worth his attention. So he turned the set off, and grabbed a magazine from a shelf in the room, and began to flick through it.

And while David had just turned of the television that was in Jack's room, Mark from the national register had just discovered the news. He was horrified to find that Jack had nearly been killed, and more horrified when he saw Jack being wheeled away on a stretcher.

Immediately after he had finished watching the broadcast he scheduled a plane from Chicago to Kansas City, because whether he liked it or not Jack was his responsibility. And it wasn't only that which caused him to want to go to Kansas City, it was the fact that the news said it was tied in with a mob hit, and he wanted to know what Jack had gotten himself into.

The flight from Chicago was short and soon Mark walked out of the terminal carrying a small suitcase, he hailed a taxi and asked to be driven to the Mater hospital. By now David was tired of sitting in Jack's room with nothing to do, so he left to get himself a cup of coffee, and see just what damage he had done to the hotel.

Mark had finally arrived at the hospital; he then walked over to the front desk to find out which room Jack was in and what condition he was in.

"Excuse me I understand that you have a Jack McGee admitted here." He began,

"Yes we do." The receptionist replied,

"I'm Mark his boss I flew here from Chicago to check on him can you tell me which room he's in?" He asked,

"Of course he is in room 127 which is just down the hall and around the corner." She answered politely,

So Mark walked down the corridor and around the corner where he found room 127, he walked in to find that Jack was stirring awake, so Mark quickly took his side.

"Jack…Jack can you hear me?" He asked,

No response.

"Gosh Jack what did you get yourself caught up into now…you've been crazy in the past but this is beyond crazy you nearly got yourself killed." He said starting a conversation with himself,

"Well…look at it this way Mark if I had of died then you wouldn't have to worry about an over expenditure every month." Jack responded,

"So how do you feel Jack?" Mark asked casually,

"Like I've been kicked by a mule." Jack replied,

"What happened to you?"

"Well you remember I told you about the friend I had in the black market?" McGee asked,

"Yes why, what does he have to do with this?" Mark asked,

"Well he is not a friend anymore…he clubbed me over the back of the head and the next thing I know I'm about to take a crash course in swimming lessons." He explained,

"You mean he set you up for a mob hit, any ideas why?" Mark asked,

"Well besides the fact that most drug dealers have debts that they are forced to pay by mobs, I'm guessing that's the reason."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well when I was meeting him he seemed to be eyeing off the money I was carrying." Jack said,

"But you don't have a lot of money so why would he be interested in what you were carrying?" Mark asked,

"At the time I was carrying the reward money." Jack informed,

"You were what?"

"Well I had a lead on the hulk that led to his capture, only after I paid the hulk escaped…"

"And was killed by me." David interrupted,

"You killed the hulk?" Mark asked turning to David,

"Yes."

"Well who are you?"

"This is the man who saved my life." Jack said,

"I'm doctor David Banner…and the creature killed Elaina marks, nearly killing me but I escaped with amnesia instead, and when Jack found me he brought me with him when he pursued leads, and when I learned that the hulk had been captured I killed him." David explained,

"But Jack told me that a man transformed into the hulk." Mark protested,

"I was wrong." Jack stated,

"Do you still have the body?" Mark asked,

"No I don't…it wasn't where I left it." David replied,

"So you were meant to have been dead for 3 years, but you were actually wandering around with amnesia, how did you remember things again?"

"Well when I saw Jack and he explained a few things, my mind just fell back into place." David said, "I had no idea who he was at first and so we didn't start off on the best of terms." He added, as he cast a glance at Jack who tried to hide a small smile, as he remembered how all this came about,

"This could be the story of the ages, hulk is killed by the man it nearly killed…it will put a start and end to the greatest phenomenon." Mark rambled,

"So when do you think you will be allowed to leave?" Mark asked,

"In a few days if I take it easy." Jack replied,

"I don't think so, you have several broken ribs, you nearly drowned, and I don't think you should move for a while." David protested,

"Aw, comeon David you know what hospitals are like and they can bore you to death." Jack interjected,

"Aw nothing you are in no condition to move."

"Enough you're making it sound like I was in a coma for at least a week." McGee dismissed,

"Alright I'm not the doctor in charge." David agreed,

Several days of hospitalization passed by, and McGee was permitted to leave the hospital, he walked gingerly towards the front door, as David opened it politely with Mark following close behind. They had been allowed to pass private conversation since Mark was always there, it was annoying and so when they walked smack into a television crew neither was prepared for the lie they had to concoct, and who should start first.

"Doctor Banner, what's it like to regain your memory after 3 years when you were proclaimed dead? How did you kill the hulk when all others have failed? How did you capture the hulk? What are your plans now that you know who you are again? Will you return to medicine? How does it feel to save a man from being killed by drug traffickers?" Multiple questions from various people were shot out at once and it was increasingly hard to make out what was being said,

"Mark did you tell the news about what happened?" Jack demanded,

"I might have but don't worry about it its great cover story for our newspapers." Mark dismissed,

"What are we going to say?" David asked, in a whisper as he moved closer to Jack,

"Don't worry about it just let me start." Jack assured,

"David Banner and I will not be making any speeches as of yet, infact if you want to find out what happened you are free to read the next issue from the national register when it is published." Jack said, "Thank you." He added, as he grabbed David and pushed past the reporters to get to a taxi,

When they were safely inside Jack turned to David, "Was I ever like that?" He asked, seeming concerned with how pushy he might have been,

"Oh yes, but nothing like that you were just persistent." David replied,

"Well looks like you have your work cut out Jack, as soon as you get back to the register you have a story to write." Mark interrupted, "And don't worry I'm assigning this specific article to you." He assured,

That night jack and David returned to the driftwood hotel to Jack's room, to get dinner and talk privately, because when Jack was admitted to the hospital there were no private moments that weren't interrupted.

"Why did you say you killed the creature?" Jack asked curiously, "Surely when you get angry again he will be seen."

"I don't think so I believe Tom has pulled through." David replied,

"What do you mean?"

"When I was rescuing you I was placed in the exact circumstance that would have triggered a metamorphosis, but the only thing that happened was the increase in my strength capabilities." David explained,

"So you're saying the drug worked?"

"I believe so."

"Well at least there's one thing I did right…Tom is probably in custody and some other newspaper will have covered the arrest already." Jack rambled,

"No Jack you were doing everything right and I was the one doing things wrong." David protested,

"What do you mean?"

"You were spending the better half of your life trying to find the hulk so that you could avenge me, while I was just getting further and further away from you…perhaps if I hadn't been running all this time we could have been friends long ago." Banner explained,

"Well that's true but without this experience I would just have been as relentless and unbearable as I was before I thought you died." Jack pointed out,

"That might have been true, but if I hadn't of given you the cold shoulder before all this and shown you kindness, then you would be like you are now." Jack took a moment to take it all in, and thought what it would be like to have been friends before all of this mess, things definitely could have been different,

"Well that's an interesting point, but why are you saying all this now?" Jack asked puzzlingly,

"Because Jack, I want to be the one friend you can count on, like I could count on what you were doing for me." David answered,

Jack was at a loss for words, would it have been like this if he hadn't of thought David was dead? It was true he wanted to be friends with David before all this, but would his attitude have changed? He wasn't sure and he wasn't sure he wanted to think about it either, considering that they were now friends, and that David had just proclaimed it like some kind of decree.

He didn't know how rocky things were going to be from here on in, but he was eager to see how it turned out, they were total opposites in nature and interests, but the one thing they had in common was the measure of respect they had for each other. Jack also knew that his articles on the hulk would soon be dead and buried, but perhaps there would be other things that would interest him enough to pursue.

Maybe it wasn't too late to head towards a Pulitzer in journalism, maybe he would actually be granted the award, or perhaps he could just leave the register and find some other line of work. But then where would he be he didn't know anything else his whole life had been spent as an investigative reporter, not a handy man or a physical laborer.

He didn't know what he was going to do but whatever happened, he wanted to make sure David would always be close by, and he was sure David was thinking the same way.

**The End**

**Hi, I really hope you like the ending to this story, I am sorry if the end is a little rushed but I wanted it to be over and finished so that;s how it turned out :D**

**A warm hug and cookies to all those who have waited so long, and have just started reading this little fic of mine ;)**

Dem Bones

Delia Ra'Nar

danaleigh

Bogg

HKay

**Thanks to all of you!**


End file.
